


My Hero

by Blue_Yuga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Guest appearance from Kakashi, Guest appearance from Kisame - Freeform, Guest appearance from Naruto, Itachi Loves His Brother, M/M, Sasuke likes to cuddle, Sibling Incest, Sort of Underage, enjoy please, protective itachi sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Yuga/pseuds/Blue_Yuga
Summary: Sasuke's hero was and always will be his aniki, even if he did kill the entire clan.





	My Hero

Sasuke didn't believe in heroes, but he did. Only one. His hero was his aniki, and his aniki had killed their entire clan, his _hero_ killed their entire clan. He was the only one left now, other than Itachi, but that was okay. His aniki was still a hero, still _his _hero. Itachi had told him that he was weak, and that he was pathetic, but he knew his aniki better than that. His aniki would always love him, just as Sasuke would always love him in return. Sasuke didn't know why his aniki had killed their clan, but it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was getting string enough to find his aniki, to tell him the he was still his hero, that he would always love him. So he trained, and he trained. And then he graduated, and was placed with Haruno Sakura, a fangirl, and Uzumaki Naruto, the dead last. As long as they didn't get in his way, they were okay.

Sasuke's first meeting with their new sensei didn't go all that well, thanks to Naruto's prank. He knew the man from whenever Itachi or his father had left a bingo book around. As their new sensei told them to go to the roof, he started thinking about what he would say to his aniki once he saw him. That could be though about later, but for now he needed to answer sensei's question.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like guys and cuddling, along with curling up on the couch in some over-sized clothes while watching movies, I dislike fangirls and sweets, though I'll eat them if need be. My hobbies include training and drawing, and my dream for the future...that's private."

<strike> **P. O.V Switch** </strike>

<strike></strike>Kakashi was surprised by the last Uchiha. He had expected darkness and revenge, not _this_. Whatever _this_ was. He had expected an ambition to kill his brother, revive his clan, do something dramatic. He did not expect gayness and fluffieness(?).

<strike> **P.O.V Switch Back** </strike>

<strike></strike> _Time Skip_

The invasion was over, the Hokgae was dead, and Naruto has left to go find the replacement. Sasuke didn't mind, he had to focus on getting strong enough to find his aniki. That was why, when he heard his aniki had been spotted, he dropped everything he was doing and rushed straight towards the location.

As it turned out, his aniki was spotted, but they forgot to mention the part where he had a giant fishman with him. What the fuck was that? He had expected being able to talk to his aniki alone, but this guy was here and now he couldn't.

"Otouto, you're still weak, I see. Hand over the kyuubi boy and we'll let you leave." His aniki would let him leave regardless, he knew that. So he did something stupid. He grabbed his aniki's hand, shunshinned to a place near the edge of the town, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I'm not good enough, aniki, but I just wanted to let you know something." His aniki had pushed him against a tree with his hand over his throat.

"And what would that be, otouto?" He would never let Sasuke know, but he was dying inside from what he had said about him never being good enough, about how he has smiled sadly and apologized for that.

"You're...still my...hero, aniki." He managed to get out, with his aniki choking him it was getting hard to breathe, but that was okay. He trusted his aniki. His aniki let out a pained noise and dropped himself and Sasuke to the ground before pulling Sasuke onto his lap and putting his head on his shoulder.

Itachi was almost crying. Even after everything he had done, after eveything he said, his otouto still looked up to him. Still saw him as a hero. Itachi couldn't control it anymore, his love for his brother. He lifted his head off his otouto's shoulder and firmly pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Hopefully, and with a little luck, Sasuke wouldn't hate him after this.

After a few seconds of not responding due to shock, Sasuke pressed back against his aniki's lips, almost desperately as he tried to get closer. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's waist and pushed him down, urging him to slow down. This caused Sasuke to grind on Itachi's growing erection and moan, letting Itachi slip his tongue into his mouth. Itachi panted into Sasuke's mouth, his erection growing with each needy sound that Sasuke made.

Sasuke wasn't stupid, and he knew that with each sound he made, and each time he ground down, he brought pleasure to his aniki. This made him feel better, knowing that his aniki was feeling good because of him. Sasuke ground down again, before his aniki pushed him off of him.

"My partner is coming, you need to go. I'll find you, soon, otouto. Be ready." Sasuke was already nodding, and rushing away towards Konoha. His aniki was going to come back! Even if it was only for a short time, he was still going to spend it with him, and they were going to have fun. He would stay in the village and wait for his brother, training to get stronger, and to learn more about this topic so he would be prepared for when his aniki came. The wait would probably be long, but it woukd be worth it.

His hero, his aniki was coming back just for him, and there really wasn't any other way he would have it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! Let me know in the comments if you want a part two or something, but don't expect it to be good—I have no experience writing smut so eh heh. Again, enjoy!


End file.
